


love poem

by signofthtimes



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Celebrating Wendy’s comeback on stage, F/F, I just needed some wenjoy in my system, Kind of cupid Bae Joohyun | Irene, Love Letters, Poet Park Sooyoung | Joy, Red Velvet channeling their inner detective selves, Some Fluff, giving blonde Wendy some justice, kind of slow burn, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signofthtimes/pseuds/signofthtimes
Summary: Seungwan starts receiving letters from someone named ‘joy’ after winter break
Relationships: Park Sooyoung | Joy/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	love poem

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! Thank you for choosing to read this, it’s 4:30 am please excuse any shitty parts in this. HAPPY NEW YEAR AND HAPPY (late) HOLIDAYS <3 starting the new year fresh (hopefully)!

**Monday**

Seungwan arrives at school with a bright smile on her face. She was excited to be coming back from a boring winter break. Not much to do when you’re locked up and stuck on instagram while you see all of your friends leave the country and have fun.

Her winter break consisted in her reading a book for an essay she had to complete before coming back, texting on her friend group group chat and eating anything her mother put in front of her.

_‘Should’ve lost some weight during this stupid break’_

The should’ve term shouldn’t exist.

There’s no should’ve in the future.

She did dye her hair blonde though that’s kind of the only exciting thing she did this entire break.

“Hey wait up!” Seulgi shouts behind her. She turns around to find Seulgi and Yeri jogging up to her.

“Your hair looks a thousand times better in person”

Yeri was one of those friends that left the city for the holidays and also the only one that hadn’t seen her in person with her new look.

They walk up to their lockers to grab their books and stuff useless things they wouldn’t need throughout the day. As Seungwan opens her locker, a letter falls out from the middle shelf.

The envelope had a bunch of green hearts pasted on it with this written on it

_‘To: Son Seungwan <3’ _

_‘From: Joy’_

“Ooh what’s that?” Joohyun asks behind her. Seungwan jumps and turns around to frown at Joohyun “Stop sneaking up behind me!” She exclaims “When did you even get here?”

“That doesn’t matter, what matters is the thing you’re holding.”

“What thing?” Sooyoung appears.

Seulgi unexpectedly grabs the envelope from Seungwan’s hands and reads what’s written on it. “Seungwannie has a secret admirer~” she sings

A bunch of ooh’s started to come out from the girls.

“Can you guys _please_ be quiet? I don’t want this to get out of hand, this needs to be kept between us.” Seungwan says as she rips the letter out of Seulgi’s hands.

The bells rings and Seungwan still hasn’t opened the letter. Joohyun said that by lunch the letter must have to be opened and at least read by her and report it if she doesn’t get a good feeling from it.

“As if that was too easy to do” Seungwan mutters on her way to class.

“You still haven’t opened it?” Joohyun asks. It’s lunch time.

“No I completely forgot about it.” Seungwan mutters

“Then open it already, you don’t have to tell us what’s in it.

So she opens it.

_Dear Seungwannie~_

_My love for you is like the raging sea,_

_So powerful and deep it will forever be._

_Through storm, wind, and heavy rain,_

_It will withstand every pain._

_Yours truly,_

_Joy_

That’s it.

“Aw that was so cute.” Yeri coos.

“A real poet!” Seulgi snickers. Joohyun frowns at her and turns to Seungwan who’s re reading the poem.

“Do we have any sort of clue as who it may be?”

Seungwan is still analysing the poem.

“The only thing I’ve gathered from this is that they like the color green _very_ much and that they call themselves Joy.”

“So green and joy I mean joy could be the name of a man right?” Yeri voices out loud.

“Or it could also be a woman” Sooyoung says as she approaches the table.

“I think I agree a lot more with Sooyoungie on the idea that it could be a woman, joy sounds a lot more femenine.”

Seungwan is still stuck on the color of the pen and the hearts.

“Maybe we should look out for anyone who really likes the color green.”

“Maybe.” Sooyoung agrees

**Tuesday**

Seungwan was in the middle of math class looking for her stupid calculator in her bag. She searched and searched but couldn’t find it so she decided to check on the front pockets.

First zipper? Nothing.

Second zipper? Also nothing

Third zipper? A letter.

With blue hearts this time.

_To: Blondie <3_

_From: Joy_

She desperately broke into the envelope and took out the little note.

_Dear Blondie,_

_A million stars up in the sky_

_One shines brighter – I can’t deny_

_A love so precious, a love so true,_

_A love that comes from me to you_

_Like your new nickname? I like it too ;)_

_Yours truly,_

_Joy_

She couldn’t help but smile a little. This _‘Joy’_ really had a way with words.

“Again, green pen. This person surely loves green.” Seulgi says mid bite on her sandwich. “Any ideas?”

“Well there’s this geek in my chemistry class and I happen to have that class with Unnie.” Yeri says.

“How’s that even possible you’re like a sophomore” Seulgi points out.

“I’m smart? It’s an ap class leave me alone.”

“Okay and does he seem to have an interest on Seungwan or something?” Joohyun asks, fed up with their bickering.

“He doesn’t look like the type of guy to write such things”

Seungwan grabs the note and really looks into it.

“I feel like I’ve seen this handwriting before but I just don’t know where.” She mutters.

“That’s a good thing, at least we know that you or we might know this person.” Joohyun says “We have a lead!”

“Unnie we’re not detectives trying to solve a crime.” Sooyoung argues.

“We sort of are, if we solve this seungwannie might have a special someone~” Seulgi says giggling.

“Like you said, might” Sooyoung repeats.

“You’ve been so quiet I might have to put you on the suspects list” Yeri threatens.

Sooyoung looks down. Her cheeks show a tint of red but no one seems to notice except for Seungwan.

_‘Weird but cute’_ She thinks

**Wednesday**

She realises Joy and Sooyoung have a bit in common and tells Joohyun on the way to P.E.

“Favourite color is green, they also apparently like poetry? You’re onto something.” Joohyun winks at her. Seungwan makes a disgusted face and opens her P.E locker to put in her clothes and change into her P.E uniform.

Just then the events from Monday mirror the events happening this instance

An envelope with red hearts and the same two sentences that had been on the two first envelopes.

Joohyun picks it up as Seungwan hangs her jacket outside of her locker “Looks like they’re only sticking to green on handwriting.” She hands it to Seungwan.

She stares at it for a while and quickly opens it before they call them into class

_Dear Blondie,_

_Love is like a river_

_A never ending stream._

_Love is shared by each other_

_To answer someone’s dream_

_Yours truly,_

_Joy_

_P.S_

_I’m a girl._

“Joy’s a girl.” She says

“That bit was a little bit obvious but it still helps.”

They go into Gym class.

Sooyoung seems to be in Gym at the same time as them. Seungwan forgot they had this class together.

“Sooyoungie over here!” She shouts. Sooyoung looks up from what she was writing and smiles at her. She puts away the slip of paper into her binder and runs towards the duo.

“What were you writing?” Joohyun asks.

Sooyoung’s smile almost drops. “Oh nothing, just something for my literature class.”

“Oh did we have homework? If so I completely forgot..” Seungwan’s voice screams nervous. She totally forgot if they had homework or not.

“No it’s just something I’m turning in for our teacher to proof read, it helps me practice for my writing.” That makes sense, but still

Seungwan was going to keep that in mind.

**Thursday**

Seungwan is still sat at the lunch table re reading the letter from today. She couldn’t believe the clues Joy was giving them today

_Dear Blondie,_

_L is for “laughter” we had along the way_

_O is for “optimism” you gave me every day_

_V is for “value” of being my best friend_

_E is for “eternity,” a love that has no end_

_Yours truly,_

_Joy_

_P.S_

_One more hint… we have a few classes together_

Too much information with such little time to process it.

“So basically it has to be someone that’s in your friends list that you have several classes with.”

“Thank you Seulgi for pointing out the obvious..”

Seungwan’s stressed. She doesn’t want to play this game anymore. She just want to find out who _Joy_ is.

“Damn it if I could just remembers whose handwriting that is!” She cries.

“Unnie don’t beat yourself up over it. I mean they love it but maybe they’re too scared to reveal themselves just yet.” Sooyoung tried to reason.

“I just wish they could get the balls to fucking do so already I’m getting stressed out.” Seungwan finally snapped. She had had enough of THIS cat and mouse game.

“I’ll see you guys later.” And she left.

**Friday**

“You know Sooyoung unnie looked a little bit guilty after you stormed out and stuff” Yeri tells her the next day

“Really?”

“Yeah maybe she knows the girl that’s writing this stuff.”

That could be it, but Seungwan really hopes it’s not like that.

She finds Sooyoung sitting at her usual seat in literature class.

Their teacher announces that they have to write an essay about the _Concept of mortality in Shakespeare’s play Hamlet._

Seungwan was just too distracted to do that so she decided to open the envelope she found today on her jacket that she wore on Wednesday

_Dear Blondie,_

_A squillion stars shine in the sky_

_Soaring angels sing sweet songs nearby_

_I wake and smile, my dreams are true_

_The star in my arms, my sun, is you._

_Yours truly,_

_Joy_

_P.S_

_Looking forward to seeing you in class today <3_

She can’t help but re read it and smile. This person is _in love with her_ like genuinely in love with her and just that thought shocks her.

She completely forgot what the essay was about and as she turns to ask Sooyoung for help she looks into her paper to see the same exact green pen and handwriting that she’s filling her paper with.

She feels the world stop.

She knew Sooyoung had something to do with it but she never thought it was _Sooyoung_ who wrote any of them

She walks up to Joohyun at lunch

“It’s Sooyoung. Joy is Sooyoung.”

**Monday**

A few days passed with her giving Sooyoung short answers, but over the weekend she gained the courage to confront Sooyoung

“I know you’re Joy. You don’t have to keep sending me any more envelopes.”

Sooyoung looks at her for a very long time

“Why do you think you haven’t gotten one today? Why did you think I used that specific green pen on my essay?”

Seungwan’s confused

Sooyoung notices her confused look and covers her giggles with the back of her hand.

“What?”

“Nothing you’re just so cute” Sooyoung coos

“Hey I don’t appreciate you making me go through all of this trouble!” Seungwan groans at her and Sooyoung can only make physical heart eyes at her

Sooyoung tries to apologise but Seungwan won’t budge.

“Maybe I’ll forgive you with a kiss” she pouts and who is Sooyoung to deny that cute pout on her girlfriend-to-be’s face.

The group (specifically Seulgi) spends a whole month making fun of Sooyoung’s choice of fake name on her letters.

_“Joy~ so corny!”_

And Sooyoung cant stop calling Seungwan Blondie

_“Until you go back to being a cute brunette babe!”_

And this _will_ be mentioned very often, there’s no forgetting this.

**Author's Note:**

> I. NEEDED. SOME. WENJOY. IN. MY. SYSTEM. And this is the outcome of my need for Wenjoy. Also practicing my writing and celebrating that OT5 RV is back <3 
> 
> Here’s the link for the poems:
> 
> https://www.familyfriendpoems.com/poems/love/short/
> 
> Like I said at the beginning its 4:30 am please excuse any mistakes or any poorly written parts <3


End file.
